The Day You Said Goodnight
by PowerZone
Summary: My second song-based fanfic... What happens when she gets a chance to talk about everything? Advanceshippers, this is YOUR MOMENT!


**THE DAY YOU SAID GOODNIGHT  
**

A Pokémon song-based fanfiction by PowerZone

* * *

Song: The Day You Said Goodnight

Artist: Hale

Time: 4 minutes 52 seconds

Genre of Song: Alternative

* * *

Writer's Note: "The Day You Said Goodnight" is the most popular song of Hale, my favorite Filipino band. The melody and the lyrics make the listeners mesmerized with their emotions and puts them in a trance of solace and tranquility. Because of this, the song is like a lullaby – if put at the right volume to listen. If you want to listen to the song, you can always listen to it in some internet music sites.

* * *

**The Day You Said Goodnight**

**(Hale)**

**Text in bold are the lyrics;** normal text is the story.

* * *

"Why did you have to leave me," I couldn't help but feel this kind of pain sting too much in my heart. My head was buried on my pillow. "Did you really have to let me go that easily?" The pain really hurt, penetrating deeper and deeper into my vulnerable emotions the longer I thought of her.

I got out of my bed and went to the window. It was dark outside, and only a few stars were twinkling. I could make out one of them dying – its wisp gradually fading. That dying star is what I really felt in me – my emotions dying because of pain. It was the kind of pain that I never thought would come.

It had to hurt… the longer I thought of her and that memory, the greater I had to risk putting myself in a situation that would not be so good to me. It was simply unavoidable… and nothing could make it right. What had passed had passed, and I couldn't do about it.

* * *

**Take me as you are, push me off the road**

**The sadness, I need this time to be with you…**

**I'm freezing in the sun; I'm burning in the rain**

**The silence, I'm screaming, calling out your name…**

"Did she really like me when we first met," I wondered. "Was it love at fist sight?"

I could still make out the pictures of what happened when we met… the first time we met while Pikachu was in danger of exploding. She was like a star heaven-sent.

"Was I really contented with what I felt?"

"If only I could've said that sooner," I said to myself. "I'd be happy."

But it was already too late. HE already had to confess his feelings for her. And on top of that, she accepted them in a span too soon.

I admitted… when it came to love, I was a total coward and a jerk. If only I wished I could turn back the time to when we met, I'd end my kind of story differently. But I had my sights only set on the quest, while being oblivious to the issues of love and romance.

* * *

**And I do reside in your light**

**Put out the fire with me and find…**

**Yeah, you'll lose the side of your circles**

**That's what I'll do if we say goodbye…**

We had been together for a while, but it didn't seem enough to strengthen our bonds. We fought in certain situations, but we managed to patch all those wounds. At times, I felt that our friendship would go to farther dimensions and expectations. But because of my hastiness, I felt like I lost everything.

Tears rolled down my face as I threw my cap on my bed. And as I looked outside, I couldn't help but think, "I wonder where you are, May."

I didn't want to think of the disturbing pictures that she and HIM were doing. But I knew that throwing a grudge against your opponent wouldn't solve anything. The best thing I had to do was accept the consequences, and admit that I lost the battle of love.

"If you can hear me," I said silently. "I want to let you know that I miss you." I paused for a while to let my sobs take control of my words. And when I regained my composure, I continued, "Not only do I miss you, but I want to start everything all over."

"I'm all alone… with no one to turn to… not even Pikachu would help me through this." It was a personal battle, which neither a Pokémon could touch nor a person could interfere. The bleak and melancholy atmosphere only contributed to this lamentation I had for her. The tears that fell down were cast with reflections of joy, hope, fear, and regret.

"You don't think I exist anymore, right," I whispered, "as if I am nothing – obsolete."

* * *

**To be is all I gotta be…**

**And all that I see… And all that I need this time…**

**To me, the life you gave me…**

**The day you said goodnight…**

Some minutes later, mom came inside my room.

"Honey," she started, "what's wrong? You don't seem to feel so good."

I wiped quickly the tears and said to her, "I'm just fine mom. I'm… just fine."

Mom went over to me and embraced me. At times of trouble, strife, and worry… only a mother's tender loving care could ease all those pains. "It's a mother's ability to know how their children feel," mom said gently. "I know how you really feel. You must really miss somebody right now."

I sobbed quietly in mom's chest. Mom continuously patted me behind my head.

"But Ash," she said, "I think I know a way to lift your spirits."

I looked up.

"Come with me to the living room," mom said. "There's somebody you have to meet."

Who could be visiting us at this time of night? But if it was mom's kind of emotion-healing therapy, then maybe I should follow mom.

* * *

**The calmness in your face that I see through the night**

**The warmth, your light is pressing onto us…**

**You didn't ask me why, I never would have known**

**Oblivion is falling down…**

I went downstairs to the living room. Someone was sitting on the couch – with her back on me. Mom told me to wait then she approached the visitor.

The more I looked at the visitor, the more I had a sinking feeling. "No, it couldn't be…" I said silently to myself. The sadness inside me slowly grew into happiness. If it were really… that person, then I wouldn't know what I should really feel. I had been thinking about her for the past weeks… and, would things really be the same after this?

The visitor finally stood and turned around to face me.

Who I saw standing in front of me gave my way to a short gasp and widened eyes. "N-No way," I moaned. I couldn't really believe it. Just when I was about to completely break down from my emotional distress and accept the whole facts as I knew… did she come from out of the blue. She was smiling… like the first time we met. Her eyes were that of those I remembered of her long ago. There was no mistaking it.

"Hi, Ash…" Her voice was still the same as I remembered it. It was the voice that brought solace in my fears and calmness in my unrest.

"May…"

* * *

**And I do reside in your light**

**Put out the fire with me and find…**

**Yeah, you'll lose the side of your circles**

**That's what I'll do if we say goodbye…**

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here," May started as she flipped back her brunette hair.

"Well," mom said, "if you two guys want to catch up on the good times, why don't you two talk about them outside in the garden?" Mom motioned the both of us outside the house. "You should be talking in a more… peaceful environment."

Trying to hide the embarrassment from mom, May and I stepped outside the house into the peaceful night. We sat on the swing that was positioned near our gate (since when mom bought the swing, I couldn't remember). I rocked the swing a little before sitting on it… May was sitting opposite me.

"Well," I started, trying to hide the fact that I had been missing her, "what brought you here?"

"Max is working at Professor Oak's laboratory as his junior assistant," she said. "As for me, I just… decided to drop by."

"Oh well…" Maybe that was simply it. May just decided to drop by and say hello… nothing else. "Since there's nothing else we can do, maybe we should head back in." I stepped out the swing and started making my way back to the house when May suddenly grabbed my hand.

* * *

**To be is all I gotta be…**

**And all that I see… And all that I need this time…**

**To me, the life you gave me…**

**The day you said goodnight…**

"Ash, wait."

I wheeled around by the motion of May's tugging… and we found ourselves looking at each other… face-to-face, our hands clasped together.

"What is it, May," I said as we let go of our hands.

"It's just that… I came here for a much more important reason," May answered.

"And what would that reason be," I asked, trying to be a little more confident.

"Your mom told me about your emotional condition when we talked about it in the living room," May started, her voice firm yet gentle. "I… kinda understand how you feel about… me, right now."

May was a sleuth, I had to give her that. Since this would be the only chance I would get, I replied, "Yeah, you know it already." I stepped back into the swing, which was already slowing down a bit.

"I want you to answer with utmost honesty," May said softly. "Do you really love me?"

My heart started pounding. I couldn't distinguish which emotion I had from the others. It was as if everything slowed to a standstill. I had to give in to the truth… otherwise, it would all be over. Also, I didn't want to disappoint May, but more of myself. So the jackpot question remained: do I love May?

* * *

**If you could only know me like your prayers at night…**

**Then everything between you and me would be all right…**

"I do love you, without a doubt," I answered.

I expected something grand to occur. But May only smirked and chuckled softly.

"You were there when he confessed how he felt about me, right?" May asked. "Ash, you were so impulsive in jumping to conclusions. You probably thought that I would give in to his feelings."

I felt a bit stupid. When I saw the two of them, I ran away. I did not consider the possibility about the way May would react. I only thought that it would be over instantly. I laughed softly at myself for my foolishness. "I guess you're right," I told her.

We were silent for a while. During the span of silence, May stood up from her seat and went to the opposite side. She was already sitting beside me. I tried to think of words that we could try to discuss. But sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. May leaned her head right on my shoulder.

"May…?"

The feeling was affectionate – for someone to be so close to me like this. Did she find a certain quality in me that made me hopelessly attracted to her?

* * *

**To be is all I gotta be…**

**And all that I see… And all that I need this time…**

**To me, the life you gave me…**

**The day you said goodnight…**

"Ash," she spoke softly, "I know that you've kept on setting your sights on your dream. But once in a while, you should consider your emotions and your feelings toward others." She leaned closer and continued, "I know how others may think of you positively or negatively… But no matter how it may bring you up or put you down, you'll always be the Ash that I know."

I couldn't help but feel the tears needling in my eyes already as I looked May consoling in me.

"May…"

"I always thought of a time when the two of us would be… more than just friends," May continued, her voice caressing. "When we've become friends for long enough, I think we can make this friendship even greater."

Tears were starting to pour down my cheek… but I was smiling.

"You love me, you admitted earlier," May said.

"Yeah," I replied. "I really do." And without really thinking, I wrapped my arms around May, who was sitting beside me with her head on my shoulder. I wanted to try to make the two of us feel comfortable. After all, it was mom who chose the kind of environment for the both of us. I have her to thank.

"And now I'm saying it to you…" May continued.

"What is it," I said.

It took a little while for May to pick up the courage on what to say. But when she found the courage to do it, she breathed deeply once and said gently, "Ash, I love you so much."

* * *

**She's already taken, she's already taken**

**She's already taken me…**

"May…"

"All these years," she explained, "you brightened up my life when we traveled together throughout the Hoenn region. I loved Pokémon because of your way towards them. I just felt that I needed to express my gratitude towards you." While my arms were wrapped around May, May slowly embraced slowly around me. We finally felt how true love was supposed to be…

"We're still too young to understand everything there is about Pokémon and relationships," I said to her. "But as time passes, we get to learn more."

May giggled. "I completely agree."

* * *

**She's already taken, she's already taken**

**She's already taken me…**

"Hey," I wondered, "where are you going to sleep tonight? It's already kinda late."

May didn't seem to doubt. "If it will really please the both us… just for once, I'd like to sleep in your arms."

Talk about figure of speech! Was she really taking it seriously?

"Are you serious?"

"I am kinda sleepy, really," May said and she stifled a soft yawn. "But it feels peaceful to sleep out here in the quiet and peaceful night."

I laughed softly.

Many things had changed since the past weeks. While I had been drowning in sorrow for months, it only took a night for my sorrow to be completely lifted. It was a funny feeling, but I knew that we would be together for the many weeks, months, maybe years to come. I loved May… and I still do. She was my star heaven-sent.

"Ash…?"

"Yeah," I looked at her.

"Goodnight."

It was funny really… We were going to sleep out here under the stars!

"Goodnight," I said and planted a soft kiss in her warm cheek.

**The day you said goodnight…**

END…

* * *

So I hope you liked the short story… ^^ It's actually advanceshipping AshXMay… And if you're wondering who that other guy was, well… just keep the answers to yourself.

* * *

**Dedications:**

To my friend, codename NotSoOrdinaryNoob (for protection), who let me chose a series of songs for me to write a story from them. I suggested Hale, and he gave me twenty-two songs to choose from.

To one of the writers here in FanFiction who inspired me to keep writing despite the heavy school schedule – and writing my second song-based fanfic. Thanks a lot to midnightmoon602. Go girl! You can do it! I challenge you to write a short story about Pokémon in Filipino. Nyahahahaha!!! ^^

To another friend of mine, codename PlagueShower (for protection), who gave me the kind of mood, setting, etc. to put the story as it was meant to be.

To all the writers who put their hearts into writing their stories.

And most of all, to God, who has provided me with the talent and capability to write this story. Without him, I wouldn't be here.

**PowerZone**


End file.
